Wake up and pay attention
by anyfoolcanknow
Summary: I don't own any characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning after my date with don I woke up feeling refreshed as if this could be the start of something new, with someone even if it's not don. It's just nice to feel wanted. But knowing that it is once again built into of my lie made me take a step back and realise I can't let things proceed with him.

'Morning Maggie.' I say entering the kitchen where Maggie is pouring coffee.

'Morning you, how was things with don?' She asks.

'Good but I think it's done, I don't like him enough to tell him the truth but I also don't want to risk falling for him. I can't be I love with another man when I'm still unavailable.' Is say.

'Or when you're still in love with Charles.'

'That too is not fair to him.'

'Have things with Charles thawed at all?'

'Ice cold.' I say. 'Well I'm off to work, see you tonight?'

'No ive got a date!'

'Ohh where?'

'That little Spanish rooftop around the corner.'

'We'll have fun!' I say picking up my bag and make my way to the subway.

Arriving at the office it's still quiet because I'm half and hour early. But not long after I sit at my desk the elevator pings

'Good liza you're here... coffee?' She says raising her eyebrows expectingly.

'Sure' I sigh

While I start up the coffee machine let my mind wonder thinking about men, always men. I catchy my self in that thought. 'No your not that woman!' I mutter to my self. I turn at the sound of a scoff. It was Charles entering the kitchen. 'Do you have a problem?' I ask annoyed.

'Nope.' He said with no conviction.

'Fine. Would you like a coffee?' I ask gruffly.

'Sure, thank you.' He stands behind the machine as I'm working away making 3 coffees.

'So.. 42..' He says with a stern confused look on his face.

My head snaps up and glances over at Diana's office. Then back to him. 'I'm sorry.' I say as Dianna stamps out of her office in search of her coffee.

'Oh good morning Charles.' Her mood changes so quickly from anger to sweet.

'Good morning.' He says with a nod.

'So Liza. How was the date with don? Did you hear anymore about this book of his?' She demands to know.

'It was great dons a nice guy. Yes I did hear a little more about it and I think with a bit of a push in the right direction we could have a best selling tell all about manhattans elite.' I say with excitement trying to graze over the date comment. Although I don't know why I should as Charles knows everything now and comes want anything to do with me.. well not everything.

'Well if you're sure there is a book there I'd like to maybe read a chapter before we commit, but happy to hear him out.' He says a little disgruntled but obviously trying to make up for his outburst the other day.

'I'll get onto it.' I say giving him a weak smile. And he sort of returns it but very obviously forced.

'What's with you too lately?' Dianna asked scenting something in the air.

'Oh it's the whole lie with Pauline. He thinks I should have pushed her to tell the truth.' I say quick on my feet.

'Oh.. sorry I guess that's my bad.' She says taking her coffee and striding back into her office.

After a long day of being assistant and editor I pack up my thing and are about to leave when my phone rings. It's Pauline... shhhit i run into the conference room and answer. 'Hey Pauline, how are you.'

'Hi Liza, I'm fine. Are you free for dinner tonight? I need to talk to you?'

'Sure.' I say scared. 'Where and when?' I stammer.

'Hilton, midtown at 7. See you there.' She spits and hangs up.

It's only 5.45 so I may as well do some more work before I leave. Time passes slowly and it's 6.45 so I finish up. As I'm putting on my jacket Charles comes out of his office.

'You're just heading off. Well you are dedicated.' He says.

'Yeah.' I say annoyed at another dig. I grab my bags and walk over to the lift. Charles is following close behind.

'How are you doing tonigh?' He asks making awkward conversation.

'Pauline rang me and asked to meet... So I'm doing that.' I say with more awkwardness.

'Oh, are you sure that's a good idea?' He asks

'Why wouldn't it be? I'm her editor. I can't just avoid her forever. And we'll you made our situation harder than it has to be.' I say with annoyance in my voice.

'Yeah I'm sorry about that.' He says.

'Yeah me too.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake up and pay attention.**

 **Chapter 2**

The tension on the air wasn't the tension like there had been before. Both of us radiation rage but not just rage a passion like a electrical current. I do my best not to look and him. And when the elevator door opens I storm off toward the Hilton. Fuming and filled with a longing for Charles all at the same time. I try to shake of the feelings as I have to go see Pauline and try to convince her that nothing has happened between me and Charles.

I arrive at the hotel and take a seat at the bar in the restaurant and order myself a white wine. It's been half and hour and I look around for Pauline and she is no where to be found. I order another wine and out of the corner of my eye I see a blond blur coming up fast. I turn to face Pauline striding towards me.

'Hi paui...' I start to say before I get cut off.

'Are you sleeping with my husband? Are you the reason he doesn't want to get back together.' She demands.

'No pauline I'm not sleeping with Charles.' I state truthfully but wishing I wasn't.

'Well What was that about at my reading?' She still says sternly.

Trying to come up with something I take a big drink of wine.

'I lied to him. Just work stuff.' I say vaguely.

'Work stuff? What work stuff?' She asks not relenting at all.

'it doesn't matter. It's confidential I really can't say. But I'm telling you the truth Pauline I'm not sleeping with Charles.' I say once again.

'Okay, good. I'm sorry but I heard that he has fallen for someone else and i just saw read at the way he looked at you the other night. So did you want to get dinner?' She says with a quick smile.

Knowing it's the last thing I want to do is spend more time with Pauline. 'I would love to but it's getting late and I am ment to be having dinner in Brooklyn with josh.' Hoping that me saying I have dinner with a guy will help sooth the issue.

'Okay liza, are we okay?' She asks.

'Of corse.' I say with a smile.

I leave quickly leaving a full glass of wine on the bar and make my way to the subway to head back to Brooklyn.

After a long train ride and a lot of thought I realise I need to slowly take myself off the marriage vacation book and movie deal. I need some distance I don't want this to turn into more blackmail.

Slowly I take the stairs up to the apartment and see with surprise that a tall very Handsome man leaning against the wall next to the door to my apartment.

'Charles, what are you doing here?' I ask with confusion.

'I just needed to know what happened with Pauline.'

'You could have just called.' I say once again with frustration.

'What's with you're attitude?' He says angrily

'What's with my attitude? All you do is give me attitude then all of a sudden you're showing up at my apparent to see how my encounter went with your wife. But you won't even let me explains my lie. I know I hurt you Charles but I don't necessarily regret what I did. But I guess you'll never know why!' I spit at him. Pulling my keys out of my handbag I start to unlock the front door.

'Why then Liza. What is your explanation?' He asks.

'Look charles I don't want to talk to you when you're like this. I have imaged telling you over and over but not like this. You obviously think I'm some wretched woman who has completely ruined your life and maybe I have but it was never intentional. And If you can't believe that then my story, my explanation doesn't matter.' There is a little to much frustration in my voice but I'm done trying to explain myself to someone who doesn't want me in his life. I walk in and close the door behind me.


End file.
